


Introducing the Avengers

by DumbassWitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I FIGURED OUT HOW TO TAG!!!!!!!, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll fix it later, I'm really effing tired, Learning about the FUTURE!!!!! :D, M/M, okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassWitch/pseuds/DumbassWitch
Summary: The Howling Commandos learn about the Avengers.That's it.That's the fic.





	Introducing the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Anything that happened after Age of Ultron doesn't exist here.
> 
> I'm really tired, I'll fix this later.

The Howling Commandos sat around a fire, laughing and singing and telling stories, when a new voice entered the mix, and everyone went silent as the unfamiliar voice spoke.

 

“Well, isn’t this sweet?” A woman with long red hair and dark green eyes was speaking from her perch, up in a nearby tree. Before anyone could speak, she snapped her fingers and they passed out.

 

***

 

They woke up in a dark theatre with comfortable looking black chairs. In the front of the room, there was a large screen, stretching from the floor to the ceiling, and from wall to wall. Before them stood the woman, wearing black ripped jeans, black leather combat boots, and a dark red t shirt with unfamiliar words such as “Gryffindor” and “Quidditch” written in gold.

 

“Hello, Howling Commandos! My name is Lily Zoner, and I’ve brought you here to learn about Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes’s future team. See, Captain, about a month from now you and Sergeant Barnes will go on a mission, and, long story short, the Sergeant will fall off a train, into a ravine, where Russian HYDRA agents will find him, torture him, and brainwash him into becoming their super soldier assassin.” The Howling Commandos all look over at the devastated expression on Cap’s face and the fear on Sarge’s.

 

“Rogers will then crash a plane in the arctic and freeze for seventy years, give or take, and HYDRA will put Barnes in cryo-freeze. Rogers will be found and defrosted in 2012 and Barnes will be rescued and deprogrammed not long after.”

 

“Why are you telling us all this?” Peggy asked, narrowing her eyes.

 

“In the future, Rogers and Barnes will have a team, like the Howling Commandos, but at the same time, not. They’ll fight to save the world, as cheesy as that sounds. We’re here to learn a bit about them. So, now, if you’ll all sit.” The Howling Commandos looked at each other and slowly sat down in the chairs. “Now, direct your attention to the screen, and we’ll start!”

 

**A man with longish short hair and stormy grey eyes. He had a metal arm, with a red star on the shoulder, and he wore a black tactical vest with straps across the front, black tactical pants, and black leather combat boots. “Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier”**

 

Dum Dum and Howard wolf whistled, and everyone else laughed, while Bucky looked at his future self with wide-eyed surprise.

 

**A man with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a navy blue suit, a white star on his chest, and holding a circular red, white, and blue shield. He had brown leather, fingerless gloves. “Steve Rogers, Captain America”**

 

“I guess some things never change, huh, Cap?” Morita teased. “You look exactly the same!”

 

**A woman with chin length red hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a black leather suit with fingerless gloves, devices emitting electricity from her wrists. She had handguns strapped to her thighs, and she held another in her left hand. “Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow”**

 

“Damn.” Bucky muttered, and Steve would have said something to him, but he was busy being slightly terrified of the look of interest on Peggy’s face as she observed Black Widow.

 

“There’s the gender diversity,” Falsworth said, and the others shot him weird looks.

 

**A black woman with dark, attractive eyes. She had a grey suit with red accents and grey, white, and red wings, resembling a bird of prey. She wore dark grey goggles with red lenses. “Sam Wilson, Falcon”**

 

“And there’s the ethnic diversity!”

 

**A man with curly black hair and dark eyes, then he was bigger, and greener. Green eyes, green skin. He had torn pants on, and was grinning roguishly. “Bruce Banner, Hulk”**

 

“What the fuck?” Pretty much everyone exclaimed.

 

“Long story, tell ya later.” Lily replied absentmindedly.

 

**A woman with long brown hair and chocolate eyes. She wore a black leather-looking suit, and had mechanical wings, with red and gold mechanical feathers. She had knee-high black leather lace-up boots, and her black gloves ended halfway up her fingers. In the palm of her hands, there were glowing blue circles of light. “Toni Stark, Iron Woman”**

 

“Stark? As in, Howard?” Steve asked with shock lacing his voice.

 

“Yep!” Lily spoke cheerfully. “Antonia Elizabeth Stark, more commonly known as Toni, is Howard’s daughter.” Said man was staring with eyes the size of dinner plates.

 

**A woman with blonde hair, pulled back in a braid that draped over her left shoulder and almost reached her elbow. She wore a purple vest with an eagle logo on the shoulder, black leggings, and black combat boots. There was a high-tech quiver strapped to her back, and she was aiming a bow with an arrow already nocked. “Clara Barton, Hawkeye”**

 

“There are a lot of women on your future team.” Howard observed, and Lily and Peggy turned to him.

 

“You got a problem with that?” They said in unison, terrifying glares on their faces. Howard frantically shook his head until they turned away.

 

**A man with white hair and pale eyes, wearing a grey athletic shirt and navy blue tactical pants. He was running, his legs almost too blurry to make out. “Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver”**

 

“That is one fast kid.”

**A woman with brown-to-red ombre hair and brown eyes, which then colored red. There was red magic coming from her hands in a stream. She wore a red leather jacket and a black dress, ripped black leggings, and black leather ankle boots. Around her neck was a pentagram necklace. “Wanda Maximoff, Scarlet Witch”**

“Wait, like an actual witch?” Falsworth asked. Lily made a “so-so” gesture with her hand.

“Magic isn’t real.” Howard pointed out, and Lily stared at him.

“Then how am I here? How are you watching this? I hate to break it t’ya, but this whole building is pure magic.”

“Are _you_ a witch?” Gabe asked, and Lily nodded before turning back to the screen.

**A teenage boy with dark brown hair and green-blue eyes. He wore a black t shirt and jeans, and was sitting in a room, the others on the screens in front of him, and he had a headset on, talking to the heroes out fighting. “Harley Keener, Mecha”**

“Mission control. Always good to have.” Peggy observed.

**A teenage girl, wearing a suit that was dark red with navy blue down the sides until you reached the waist, where it was navy blue, with red boots that reached halfway hup her shins. She had dark brown eyes and long brown hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail. She put a mask on, a red mask that covered her eyebrows. “Payton Parker, Crimson Spider”**

“Those last two were teenagers. Why are we fighting with teenagers?” Bucky asked.

“Because Harley isn’t actually fighting and Payton can lift a building.” Lily answered, completely deadpan.  The screen went dark and the room lightened slightly. “We’ll be taking a small break before showing you more, feel free to discuss among yourselves. Oh! I almost forgot!” She snapped her fingers and food appeared on tables along the back. “Help yourselves, if you’re hungry.” The redhead snapped her fingers again and disappeared.

The Howling Commandos stared at each other, a bit lost. In light of everything that they had learned, they didn’t know what to say. Howard cleared his throat.

“Maybe we should eat, and give ourselves time to process… all of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's trash. I keep saying I'm tired and I'll fix it later.
> 
>  
> 
> If anybody puts Endgame spoilers in the comments, I will end you.
> 
> Seriously, I haven't seen it yet, but I already know how it ends because people are dicks.
> 
> You spoil the movie for anyone, I will delete your comment. I am SERIOUS!!!!!
> 
> D:<


End file.
